<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I’m glad I grew up with you (I fear what would’ve happened if I hadn’t) by Chaotic_Good_Rowan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29074275">I’m glad I grew up with you (I fear what would’ve happened if I hadn’t)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaotic_Good_Rowan/pseuds/Chaotic_Good_Rowan'>Chaotic_Good_Rowan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>USM Bingo [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon 2012)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amadeus is just dramatic, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kind of? It’s not much hurt, Other characters are mentioned but they don’t show up, This is entirely platonic btw, rated t for a sexy shoulder joke and Amadeus cursing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:55:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,579</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29074275</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaotic_Good_Rowan/pseuds/Chaotic_Good_Rowan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Amadeus has spent three long years in the Triskelion. Thankfully, he’s spent those three years with a very good friend.</p>
<p>Prompt - “It’s Fine”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amadeus Cho &amp; Miles Morales</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>USM Bingo [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116797</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I’m glad I grew up with you (I fear what would’ve happened if I hadn’t)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>To be fair, it wasn’t like Amadeus had suddenly found himself in this situation. No, no, this sickness has been building ever since he got wet yesterday in that battle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sometimes he misses the armor for that reason. At least it kept him warm and dry. He doesn’t want it back though. It looked too much like Tony Stark threw up on a piece of metal and called it a day. He’d make a cooler set of armor, he knew that much. But he didn’t need it, he’s got his energy gauntlets and that’s enough for him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>However, it wasn’t like they were going to come in handy, based on the fact that he was currently laying in bed with a fever. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You sure, partner?” He asks, and Miles is nodding his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Everyone else seems to be busy, and someone’s gotta make sure that you don’t get germs everywhere.” His tone is teasing, and if his head didn’t hurt so bad, Amadeus would’ve laughed. Miles softens immediately at noticing his pain, and he smiles at him gently. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s fine, Deus. Get some sleep.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Amadeus smiles back at him, and tries his very best to go to sleep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He isn’t actually sure if he falls asleep or passes out from how awful his body feels. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Amadeus is thirteen and they’re throwing a party. He isn’t fond of it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everything’s really loud, and he keeps getting shoved. Yeah, he knows that he isn’t exactly the pinnacle of height, but surely these superheroes were decent enough to realize that someone was in front of them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ow, hey! Please watch out!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>However, as it turned out, he wasn’t the only one with this problem. Miles gives him a sheepish smile and he feels himself laugh in response at his embarrassment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you having a hard time too?” He asks, and Miles scratches the back of his neck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah… I am. It’s not easy being young,” he sighs dramatically. Amadeus is quiet at that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeah. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miles hums, his eyes boring into him, and Amadeus wonders what he’s thinking about. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you wanna leave?” The arachnid asks, and Amadeus is visibly distraught at the idea.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leave? The party? That they were supposed to be at? Miles frowns at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re not doing anything wrong!” He says, “nobody’s paying attention anyway. We’re just gonna go to the roof!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The roof? He was pretty sure that the party wasn’t there. But…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How long are we going to be there?” Amadeus asks, and Miles shrugs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll be back before they notice.” He wasn’t one to break rules. Rules were a constant. One of the only constants he has.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But this was tempting. A little too tempting, especially based on the fact that Miles wasn’t wrong. Nobody was really paying attention to them, especially with how many walls he’s been accidentally shoved into. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright,” he says, “but we’ll only be there for a little while.” Miles nods, and he clearly was thinking of the same thing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The other grabs his hand and they wiggle their way out of the cafeteria of the Triskelion, and it isn’t long before they exit the building itself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How are we going to get up there? It isn’t like there’s stairs…” Amadeus mutters, and Miles gives him a look, before wrapping an arm around his waist and hoisting him up, attaching himself to the wall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ah. Right. He feels a little silly now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miles sets him down and laughs, Amadeus scowling back at him, though it apparently isn’t that intimidating. He’s gonna have to work on that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miles starts walking suddenly, and he has to jog a bit to follow. They end up sitting down on the roof, staring at the sky.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s quiet. It’s so quiet that you could almost hear thoughts. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Amadeus is a little disappointed that all the smog from New York is still in the air. The stars would’ve looked so pretty. Miles seems to think the same thing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wish it was clearer,” he says, “I’ve always wanted a really good view of the stars.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Arizona had a good view of them,” Amadeus says. Miles looks at him curiously. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Arizona?” He asks, and Amadeus doesn’t want to answer the implied question. At his silence, Miles doesn’t push, just goes back to looking at the stars. “Do you know a lot about stars?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Amadeus replies. It’s pretty interesting to learn about. He knows that, up there in space, there’s millions of planets and galaxies that he couldn’t even think of at the moment, and the thought both intimidated and inspired him. Miles frowns.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now I </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> wish the sky was clear…” He muttered, and Amadeus smiled. Was he looking for a ramble from him? Miles shakes his head. “It’s fine, though. It’s nice and quiet up here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Amadeus agreed with him. It </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> fine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Of course, they’re caught and lectured on the fact that they ran off without telling anyone where they were going, but Amadeus can’t bring himself to feel as bad as he probably should about it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Amadeus grunts as he wakes up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wakey wakey,” his caretaker says mockingly, “I’ve got food.” He’s holding a bowl of soup. Amadeus scoffs at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is it good?” He asks, because he can’t smell it through his stuffy nose. Miles sticks out his tongue at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I made it myself.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh god. I’m going to die, aren’t I?” The arachnid slaps the top of his head lightly, playfully offended, and this time Amadeus does laugh, because his headache has died down quite a bit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You were muttering in your sleep,” Miles says absentmindedly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was?” Amadeus asks, because he can’t quite remember what he was dreaming about, but he’s still in a wave of weird nostalgia, so he has a theory. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Something about stars,” Miles responds. There it was. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Amadeus smiles at him cryptically as he sits up in his bed to eat the soup. Miles raises an eyebrow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re making the face.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“What face?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The ‘I’m going to go create mischief’ face. You’re not allowed to leave this bed, mister.” Amadeus rolls his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Believe me, I’m not in any way able to leave at the moment.” He says. “Now give me the soup. I’m starving and you are keeping my savior hostage.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The soup is good, and he doesn’t feel like hurling it all up when he goes back to sleep. He thinks that he sees Miles grab a book from the bookshelf from his side of their shared room, but he could’ve imagined it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Amadeus is fourteen and he’s just gotten yelled at for the past twenty minutes before he’s allowed to leave Parker’s office. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t think that Peter would blow up at him about it. He knew what he was doing, that was his entire thing. He wouldn’t do that without a plan in mind. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey,” a familiar voice greets, and Amadeus looks up and sees Miles on the ceiling, half invisible. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey,” he says back, as if his body wasn’t tense and anger wasn’t pooling in his gut. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Need fresh air?” Miles asks, and Amadeus lets out a breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please,” he practically begs, and Miles scoops him up and swings them out of the nearest exit. He walks forward and sits on the steps, the arachnid crouching next to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s quiet for a moment, but Miles eventually breaks it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I could hear it two rooms over.” He says. “Everyone could.” Amadeus winces.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry about that,” he says, “but I really had to get it over with.” Miles smiles at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We would’ve been lucky if nobody had found out anyway,” he comforts, “it was an unlucky thing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Iron Spider suit was in pieces, probably being shipped to wherever Tony Stark threw his junk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Amadeus is quiet, and he takes time to breathe and loosen himself up. He laughs bitterly and Miles gazes at him curiously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know, they’re all probably crowded around Parker going ‘oh, don’t worry Petey, it’s okay! It’s not your fault that the kid’s so irresponsible’...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miles frowns at him for that, not liking the implication that the others would talk about him like that behind his back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Amadeus wishes he had that kind of faith in other people.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They love you,” Miles says, and once more, Amadeus wishes that he could believe it. “You just had a streak of bad luck. You were trying to save them work.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Amadeus shrugs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I probably would’ve done it anyway.” Miles’s eyes widened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eh? Why? Wouldn’t that…?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Secret identities are a sacred part of the Triskelion, so realistically, they all would be a little wary of revealing themselves. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not like I had any friends at Midtown, so that’s out of the question. Peter and I just stopped talking after we made up, so people won’t question that. I’m honestly surprised that nobody already knew. I mean, I unmasked myself immediately after I got the suit from Peter’s science project. He himself even yelled my name right in public. Having a secret identity would just be an inconvenience. Who would they threaten?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miles is quiet. He looks sad.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeah, Amadeus is aware of the fact that he’s got quite the sob story. The news milked the explosion for weeks. He swallows at the reminder of it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s fine,” he says, turning to smile at him. “It’ll all blow over. Stark’ll do something scandalous in public and everyone will forget about me.” Miles nods.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I figured you’d have thought it out,” he says, “what will you do now?” Amadeus shrugs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who knows? I don’t need a suit of armor anyway.” Miles raises an eyebrow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really?” Amadeus nods.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yep. Bet I could take you right now.” The arachnid snorts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah? Come at me then!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They end up spiralled out in the grass, laughing until they can’t breathe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was fine.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Amadeus wakes up for the second time, his throat is aching. He grunts, sitting up, and Miles is immediately at his side.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You alright?” He asks.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Water</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Amadeus croaks out, and a glass is being carefully placed into his hands. He slurps it down needily, and he hears Miles chuckle at him, poorly hiding it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re so needy,” he says, teasing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you’re clingy,” Amadeus remarks, “two peas in a pod, I’d say.” Miles gently hits his shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, we are.” He agrees, and Amadeus is still in wonder at how easily Miles can turn a joking session into something gentle. “You need anything else, Deus?” He shakes his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nah, I’m good.” He lays back down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Going back to sleep again already?” Miles smirked. “If I didn’t know better, I’d say you didn’t want to talk to me.” Amadeus snorts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aw, do you love my voice </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> much?” He teases back, and Miles grabs a pillow from his own bed to smack him with it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Night, partner,” he says, and Amadeus can’t help but smile goofily at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Night.” He turns his face and presses it into his pillow. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Amadeus is fifteen, and he’s laying on his new bed, reading online stuff on social media. Miles is on the bed across from his own. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They’ve just gotten moved into this room, and he’s never been this ecstatic about something like this. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“God, dress codes are so bullshit,” he says, after reading a post from a rather annoyed teenage girl, “who finds a shoulder sexy?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I dunno,” Miles says, “I’d expect that kind of thing from you.” Amadeus gapes at him, offended. He grabs a pillow and throws it at him, Miles catching it with a laugh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How </span>
  <em>
    <span>dare</span>
  </em>
  <span> you,” Amadeus says, “I’m rooming with someone else.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope!” Miles pops the p, “you’re stuck with me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Amadeus grins. There’s nobody else he’d rather be stuck with. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is there anything you’d want to do to this place in particular?” He asks, and Miles hums.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“We should paint the walls,” he says, “this blue is boring.” Amadeus nods. It wasn’t a good shade of blue. “Oh! Also, we should get a TV, for video games and stuff.” Amadeus grins at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know the way to my heart,” he quips, and Miles shrugs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d say that I’ve got a talent for it,” he says, grinning. Amadeus runs a hand through his own short hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m hungry,” he comments uselessly, “when’s lunch?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In, like, an hour? I think?” Miles responds, and laughs when Amadeus groans in agony. “Chill, I get that your metabolism’s whacked out, but you ate a little bit ago.” Amadeus throws another pillow at him. “Throw another one, and I’m keeping them.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The genius huffed. Miles gives him a look.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you really need to eat?” He asks, and the teasing tone is gone. “If so, we could get Sam to make you something early.” Amadeus shakes his head and smiles. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s fine,” he says, because all he wants to do is bask in the moment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Amadeus is sixteen, and he’s on the roof.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he’d woken up, Miles wasn’t there. He’d presumed that he’d left to go grab something, which was the perfect time to sneak out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sits down and wraps his blanket that he took with him around himself. It’s not that cold out, but that’s probably because of how overheated he feels, but he’d felt good enough to get out of bed, and that was all the motivation that he needed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hears a web and a thump, and he grins as he knows who’s approaching.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really?” Miles asks, a combination of amusement and annoyance in his voice. “The moment I’m gone, you sneak out to watch the stars?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We can’t even see the stars,” Amadeus remarks, “but yes.” Miles sighs, and sits down next to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Any reason that you came out here?” He asks, “does it have anything to do with your weird star dream?” Amadeus shrugs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Something like that,” he says. “Do you remember that party?” Miles cocks his head to the side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What party?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Three years ago, the one after Parker worked with Ock that one time. You know. We were all in that orb?” Recognition spreads throughout Miles’s expression.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ohhh… the one where we got in trouble for sneaking out here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bingo.” Miles smiles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Were you feeling nostalgic?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Somewhat.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They look at the sky together, and Amadeus has never felt this way with another person.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’s not in love with Miles, and he’s sure that it’s the same way around. He’d know if this was some kind of desire to be with him. That’s been something he’s been searching for. For a long time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This was a deeper kind of connection. A deep kind of understanding. Something you can only get in a friend. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Miles?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm?” He smiles, and it isn’t the cocky kind of grin he usually has. It’s softer. Something he doesn’t let out often. It’s probably due to the nostalgia. Oh, and the fever. The fever probably has something to do with it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks.” Miles blinks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“For what?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dragging me out to go look at the stars three years ago,” he says, “if you didn’t, I would’ve grown up to be a rules freak with a stick up my ass.” Miles laughs loudly at that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, you’re welcome for making you fun.” He says, and Amadeus just stares fondly. Until a particularly cold breeze runs by, and he shivers, pulling his blanket against himself tighter. Miles blinks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you okay? Is it too cold?” Amadeus shakes his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s fine,” he says, a goofy smile on his face. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>